1. Field of the Invention
The present description generally relates to the automated gaming systems and in particular automated systems for card games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos and other forms of gaming are a multi-billion dollar, worldwide industry. Typically, a customer exchanges currency or some form of credit for a casino's wagering tokens, commonly known as chips. The customer places the chips as wagers at various table games, for example card games such as Blackjack or twenty-one, Hi/Low, Poker and LET IT RIDE®. The game operator, such as a dealer, pays out winning wagers with additional chips based on the set of odds for the particular game. The dealer collects the customer's wagered chips for losing wagers. The odds of each game slightly favor the casino, so on average the casino wins and is profitable.
Card games are a well-known form of recreational entertainment. Games are typically played with one or more decks of cards, where each deck typically includes 52 cards of four suits (i.e., hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades), each suit including 14 cards of varying rank (i.e., 2–10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace). Card games may, or may not, include wagering based on the game's outcome. One popular card game is known as blackjack or twenty-one. In blackjack, one or more players compete against the dealer. The players attempt to collect a hand having a total value equal to, or as close to 21, without going over. The value of the hand is determined by the rank of the card. Thus, cards having rank 2–10 have the value 2–10 respectively. Face cards (i.e., Jack, Queen, King) each have the value 10, while Aces can have the value 1 or 10 at the player's discretion. An initial hand of two cards having the value of 21 (i.e., an Ace plus a 10 or a face card) is referred to as a natural “21”, or blackjack, and beats other hands with the value of 21. Suits have no bearing on the game of blackjack.
Card games are particularly popular in casinos and other gaming establishments. Players wager large sums of money while playing card games, thus, it is desirable to ensure that those playing the game are not cheating, for example by substituting one or more cards into the deck or hand, or marking cards. It is also desirable to ensure that those playing the game are not using various prohibited strategies, such as card counting. Further, it is desirable to monitor the game in a relatively unobtrusive manner to allow casino customers to feel comfortable in their surroundings.